Odeur de vie, parfum de mort
by Crys
Summary: Ces odeurs lui tournent la tête… mais ces parfums l’attirent… Harry verra-t-il le danger ou la délivrance dans ces perceptions si différentes, et pourtant si proches ? Que choisira-t-il finalement ? Quelle vie a plus de valeur que l’autre ?


Titre : Odeur de vie, parfum de mort

Auteur : Crys (moi ^^), anciennement Crystal.

Genre : euuuh... je crois que je peux pas dire vraiment. Du space, en tout cas ^_^

Spoilers : les CINQ premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. Pas énormément de spoiler,s juste le plus gros (la mort du personnage).

Durée : deux chapitres uniquement

Disclaimer définitif : oui, je sais, il est encore définitif, mais qui dit Crys, dit aussi flemmarde, alors... bref, les personnages, l'univers et tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois que la satisfaction de l'avoir écrit (et des reviews éventuellement *regarde innocemment le ciel*).

Remerciements : SeveRogue, qui m'aide par ses copiages de texte, ou par son soutien, et tout simplement par sa présence. Samantha&Fany, toutes les deux adorables et qui m'inspirent malgré elles. Encore Fany-la-même, qui me corrige tout, et me donne ses avis les plus sincères. Rose Potter, si loin, mais toujours au centre de mes préoccupations. Et French_Padfoot, pour son imagination qui m'a aidé à avancer dans ce chapitre. Je vous adore ^_^

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde !  Je suis ravie d'être de retour de l'autre côté de la barrière ! Je suis restée trop longtemps du côté des lecteurs (je n'ai écrit que des nouvelles originales, dont trois sont actuellement publiées sur fictionpress, si ça vous intéresse). Cette mini-fic est très spéciale, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu une qui s'en rapprochait... J'ai toujours pensé à écrire dans ce style, qui est lui aussi spécial. Tout ça pour vous dire : si vous avez aimé _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve_, vous n'aimerez pas forcément _Odeur de vie, parfum de mort_ (mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'essayer ^_~)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^__^

¤ Odeur de vie ¤

****

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, son cœur battait si vite qu'il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment, sa respiration était plus forte et profonde que jamais auparavant, il _sentait _le sang se précipiter dans ses artères, réveiller ses nerfs, contracter ses muscles. Il n'était plus qu'un corps :  de l'eau, des os, de la chair et du sang. Mais surtout... surtout il était les sens.

Il était la vue, plus claire et plus ouverte que n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'importe ses lunettes, elles n'étaient qu'un accessoire limitant ses capacités aux yeux des autres. Ses yeux à lui captaient chaque détail, chaque infime partie de l'existence du plus banal des hommes. Ses yeux voyaient tout, analysaient tout, sans jamais se lasser. Lorsqu'il arrivait à cerner totalement un individu, grâce uniquement à sa vue, magique comme perceptive, il se sentait emporté ailleurs, de l'électricité lui parcourait le corps, des frissons hérissaient ses poils. Il voyait alors l'univers sous un autre angle, dans une définition autre de couleurs, et il se sentait à chaque fois ivre de bonheur.

Il était le goût, chaque parcelle de sa langue était initiée aux variantes de toutes les épices, de toutes les amertumes, les acidités, les sucreries de son monde. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner ce mélange explosif, qui fondait et pétillait à la fois, qui tordait et caressait ses papilles. Rien n'aurait pu le séparer de cette sensation si jouissive, lorsque ces perceptions se liaient à sa magie, lorsque tout vibrait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de plonger dans une vie inexplorée.

Il était l'ouïe, tous les sons l'atteignaient, l'éblouissaient. Il ne parvenait pas à les identifier comme des dérangements, ce n'étaient que des expressions merveilleuses. Que ce soit de créatures étranges, lumineuses, répugnantes ou dangereuses parfois même, il trouvait que chacun de leurs bruits était éblouissant. Ils trahissaient la folie, la joie, le chagrin. Et il ne pouvait en être plus réjoui, dès qu'une parole, un timbre ou un froissement de tissu venait chatouiller ses tympans.

Il était le toucher, ses mains étaient toujours aux aguets, cherchant un matériau, un rassemblement d'atomes, une douceur ou au contraire une structure plus rêche. Le contact l'attirait comme un aimant attire du métal. Les pressions à l'infini, les forces en perpétuelle lutte le fascinaient. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de comparer toutes ses sensations tactiles, arrivant toujours à la même et fabuleuse conclusion : aucune n'était identique à une autre.

Cependant, malgré tout, un sens dominait tous les autres. Il était plus fort, plus intense, plus paralysant. Et pourtant, il était définitivement plus confus et voilé que la vue, le goût, l'ouïe et le toucher réunis. Il n'était pas définissable.

_Harry ?

Harry sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et assista à un spectacle quotidien, mais constamment attendrissant.

            Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione le dévisageait. Ce sourire, toujours très doux, rappelait sans cesse à Harry combien la présence de sa meilleure amie lui était chère. Elle serrait tendrement dans sa main le bras de Ron, qui riait aux éclats devant la déformation du visage de Ginny, due à un petit charme farceur des jumeaux.

_ Toujours rêveur ? souffla Hermione.

Harry esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Puis, il écarquilla ses yeux émeraude et entreprit de capter et d'enregistrer toutes les émotions de ses amis. Même si l'opération avait été menée des années auparavant, il éprouvait encore ce besoin d'imprimer le bonheur des autres en lui. Remus Lupin bailla devant lui, découvrant ses dents acérées.

_ Disoulé, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie à l'assemblée.

_ C'est toujours un réel plaisir de sentir ton haleine typiquement masculine, ça nous réveille les hormones, n'est-ce pas, Alice ? répondit Ginny pour tenter de remonter un tantinet sa fierté.

_ Tout à fait, grand séducteur ! approuva Alice.

Alice était une grande blonde au regard sombre, qui avait pris soin de Harry lorsque le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Remus et elle étaient apparemment de grands amis depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Tous deux s'étaient occupés de Harry comme de leur fils, avaient monté une famille soudée et un foyer chaleureux pour reconstruire l'existence du Survivant, et y étaient parfaitement parvenus. Harry vivait dans la plus complète harmonie et les en remerciait chaque jour davantage.

Alice passa sa main dans ses cheveux souples, les yeux brillants et les lèvres étirées au maximum. Remus affectait un air timidement charmeur en tentant des clins d'oeil à Hermione. Celle-ci rougissait de surprise. Ron faisait mine de ne rien suivre du flirt improvisé et fixait le plafond, pensif. Les jumeaux se tapaient dans les mains, en imitant la vieille comptine convertie en jeu pour petits sorciers _Trois ptits loups_ (_loups, loups – loups-garous, rous, rous – roue flotteuse, teuse-teuse_...). Ginny faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses mains, provoquant maintes étincelles orange et violette.

La bûche craqua dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Des éclairs de lumière ambrée se projetèrent l'espace d'un instant sur la photographie animée de ses parents.

Harry inspira profondément. Il était là... il était là, ce sens si prenant, intraitable, informe et velouté.

L'odeur de la vie...

Harry se leva alors de son fauteuil.

_ Ooh, le couche-tôt rejoint enfin sa chambre ! remarqua Ron.

_ Oui, monsieur a besoin de ne faire qu'un avec son douillet petit lit, le taquina George.

_ Et il a bien raison ! dit Remus en s'étirant longuement.

_ Nous comprenons... pour toi, papi, mais pas pour l'autre jeunot d'Harry ! s'esclaffa Fred.

_ Eeh ! J'ai juste deux fois son âge, je vous rappelle ! protesta l'aîné.

_ C'est déjà beaucoup !

_ Hep ! Je peux me retirer ou vous avez décidé de disserter sur la folie des couche-tôt et les rhumatismes précoces des quinquagénaires ? intervint Harry en souriant.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi.

_ Mais... mais... ! bredouilla-t-il

_ Exprime-toi, pépé, l'interrompirent les jumeaux comme pour l'achever.

_ Je n'ai que quarante ans ! plaida Remus dans un gémissement de chien battu.

Les Weasley furent secoués d'un rire vaincu. Personne ne pouvait résister à l'air misérable qu'arborait actuellement Remus J. Lupin._(N/A : surtout pas moi ! ^^)_

_ Très bien, très bien ! admit Ron en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. Le jeune vieillissant et le vieux-pas-si-vieux-que-ça doivent impérativement rejoindre leurs chambres respectives ou la prise de conscience de leur état va leur coûter de l'humeur noire à revendre. Et personnellement, je préfère que ces messieurs ne squattent pas le canapé sans arrêt, ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Harry lui tira la langue tandis que Remus grimaçait, faussement agacé. Ils sortirent alors du vaste salon du Cocon (le manoir où ils habitaient tous) après avoir embrassé les filles et tapé sur les épaules des garçons – très virilement, comme l'avait constaté Hermione.

Ils gravirent simultanément les escaliers recouverts de moquette verte.

_ Dis-moi, Harry ? murmura Remus alors qu'ils dépassaient la bibliothèque.

_ Oui ? répondit l'interpellé, intrigué.

_ Tu ne vas pas te coucher directement lorsque tu rejoins ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, en effet, concéda-t-il en regardant sereinement son aîné.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais, ne t'en fais pas. Je vois que tu es au comble du bonheur et ça me suffit parfaitement. Si ton activité nocturne en est à l'origine, alors je suis absolument ravi, et je t'encouragerais même à la poursuivre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Sa vie était tellement parfaite, désormais. Tout le monde semblait le comprendre, l'apprécier, le choyer. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des dangers qui pourraient le menacer. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de profiter de son existence.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, et se tourna légèrement vers Remus.

_ Merci, dit-il simplement.

Mais dans ce terme, si court et banal fut-il, résidait toute sa reconnaissance. Et c'en était devenu un rituel qui n'avait pas perdu de son sens pour autant : chaque soir, ce mot était prononcé d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans un contexte ou un autre. Il ne manquait jamais à l'appel.

Et comme à chaque fois, Remus sourit d'un air très doux et resta silencieux.

Harry ferma précautionneusement la porte et s'y adossa, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos. Il avait cette étrange impression de s'emballer davantage qu'il ne le faudrait. Attendait-il une déception ? Un échec ? Ou au contraire le réconfort de l'abstrait ? Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que cela l'obsédait, ne le quittait plus une seconde. C'était devenu un besoin vital de concrétiser ce sentiment, de lui donner des contours nets, une forme, une matière, une consistance.

Comment pouvait-il espérer encore vivre sans le sentir, le toucher, le montrer, le partager ?

Il devait absolument créer une version concrète de l'odeur de vie. Harry en avait tellement rêvé, y avait tellement pensé, l'avait tellement imaginée qu'il savait exactement comment elle devait être : une substance entre le liquide et le gel, à la fois transparente et voilée, comme neigeux, et une odeur...

Une odeur indescriptible, une odeur aux vertus miraculeuses, une odeur sans précédent. C'était précisément _pour_ cette odeur-là qu'Harry se donnait tant de mal. 

La potion la plus pure du monde sorcier. Le Sacré Graal remastérisé moderne et magique.

Un seul petit problème à cela, cependant : cette potion n'existait pas. Et pourtant, Harry avait fait des quantités industrielles de recherche sur le sujet : à Poudlard, bien entendu, puis à Fleury&Bott, à la nouvelle librairie de Pré-au-Lard (_Au Manuscrit à 10 Mornilles_), dans l'Association des Riches Bibliothèques du Royaume Eclairé (l'_ARBRE_, qui réunissait dans le Royaume des fées tous les livres concernant le naturel et son exploitation. Harry avait d'ailleurs pris une joie immense à se promener dans les rayons au sol en terre, au ciel caché par les feuillages de chênes et à l'ambiance fortement forestière), dans la plupart des pays réputés pour leurs ouvrages ou leurs potions. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Harry avait même pensé demander au professeur Rogue, mais avait vite abandonné l'idée au regard qu'il lui avait lancé la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu.

En bref, Harry devait composer soi-même la recette de sa potion tant espérée... et il avait bien du mal !

Il avait alors eu l'idée de recueillir toutes les potions et philtres se rapprochant de son projet. Mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant pour créer une recette de toutes pièces. Il avait réellement besoin d'une méthode, pas uniquement d'une dérivation de plusieurs potions ! Il était alors reparti pour une série de recherches de documents, de grimoires en tout genre, pour trouver enfin le moyen de parvenir à inventer l'odeur de vie.

Inutile de dire qu'il avait, là aussi, énormément passé de temps – et de force – dessus. Et ce fut épuisé moralement et physiquement, qu'il mit enfin la baguette sur la solution.

Harry inspira profondément. C'était enfin le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis tant d'heures. Son sentiment si étrangement agréable allait être concrétisé pour de bon.

Il saisit précautionneusement une fiole de cristal, puis déversa son contenu dans un petit chaudron à fond épais – en remerciant sincèrement Percy puisque le Liquide Fondamental était très précieux, et il ne valait mieux pas risquer de le perdre par des fuites.

Puis, Harry déroula un long parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné une recette issue de ses trouvailles. Avec une moue pensive, il se gratta la tête. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'était pas encore devenu un professionnel de la potion et avait encore du mal à différencier les ingrédients. En feuilletant un ancien manuel de Poudlard, il trouva enfin le croquis qu'il attendait.

_Le Billywig est un insecte [...] long d'un peu plus d'un centimètre, il a une couleur bleu saphir étincelante. Les dards séchés de Billywig sont utilisés dans diverses potions et font partie croit-on, des ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition des Fizwizbiz._

Harry pointa son doigt sur le passage, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été jusqu'à relire _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ ! Et cela lui avait bien servi, pensait-il en découpant les dards finement. Ensuite, il versa de l'extrait d'amande mélangé à de l'eau de rose de la forêt interdite. En touillant attentivement, il huma l'air.

La mixture commençait à imprégner l'odeur ambiante, et, même si Harry éprouvait une grande félicité rien qu'en la sentant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses colocataires se doutent de quelque chose. Il marmonna alors rapidement une formule d'isolement sensitif, en prenant bien garde de s'éloigner du chaudron pour ne pas interférer dans la concoction.

_ Trois ailes de fée coupées en lamelles, lit-il tout bas.

Il s'exécuta alors silencieusement, un petit pincement au coeur, même s'il savait pertinemment que leurs ailes repoussaient comme les queues de lézard. Mais l'air effrayé des petites fées l'avait pris au dépourvu.

La potion tourna alors au bleu très clair. Harry en était fasciné. Mais elle restait encore trop consistante, il fallait encore ajouter correctement les autres composants, et elle serait prête.

Harry s'empara alors d'une petite bouteille noire. Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit, et un rai de lumière éblouit le jeune homme. Il avait réussi à capturer un extrait d'un rayon de soleil, et en était particulièrement fier, mais, sachant que cela restait très fragile, il devait redoubler de prudence. La façon de déverser cet ingrédient éphémère devait être tout à fait maîtrisée. Or, Harry se savait tout sauf méticuleux. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais obtenu de notes convenables dans les cours de Rogue.

Après avoir manoeuvré quelques minutes afin de bien placer le rayon au goulot de la bouteille, Harry pu enfin le laisser glisser en douceur dans la grande marmite. La potion, à l'exact moment où ils entraient tous deux en contact, prit une teinte brillante et vaporeuse.

Il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter une dernière chose...

            Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Harry, pris au dépourvu, sursauta, et s'empressa de dissimuler ses travaux par un sort bien choisi.

_ Je peux entrer ? dit Hermione en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

_ C'est déjà fait, non ? répondit Harry. Il tenta de paraître serein pourtant il redoutait que la perspicacité d'Hermione n'associe un projet à l'arôme de la potion qui était resté dans l'air – quelque part, cela lui faisait quand même plaisir, cela prouvait que sa mixture était presque finie.

La jeune femme eut un sourire coupable, et poussa un peu plus la porte.

_ Tu n'es pas couché ?

_ Non, j'avais besoin de... réfléchir, répondit-il.

_ Oh, pas de problème, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je suppose que ça doit être épuisant d'habiter avec tout ce monde dans ta maison.

_ Non, non, surtout pas, Hermione ! D'une, ce n'est pas ma maison, le Cocon est une maison familiale. De deux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, j'aime vivre avec vous tous !

Harry était un peu déçu que son amie pense cela de lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en apitoyer pour autant. Il allait bientôt réussir à lui prouver qu'il était réellement heureux de sa vie actuelle.

_ Oh, très bien, alors..., dit Hermione avec un air pensif.

Harry sourit un peu et relança la conversation.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

_ Ah oui, Alice a ramassé ça par terre, sous ta veste, je venais te le rapporter.

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte en bois, qu'Harry se força à prendre calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour perdre son sang froid et répandre par un geste maladroit le contenu du récipient. C'était son dernier ingrédient, et non le moindre, il devait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour le conserver en bon état sans éveiller les soupçons.

_ Merci beaucoup, Hermione, mais j'aurais pu venir le chercher moi-même, dit-il poliment.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche comme pour amorcer une phrase, mais sembla se raviser, et prit la direction de la porte.

_ Pas de quoi, tu avais l'air fatigué alors comme je suis pleine d'attention et de gentillesse, j'ai voulu t'épargner le voyage, répliqua-t-elle, à moitié sérieuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, la remercia encore une fois, et la regarda clore sa porte. Il soupira alors de soulagement. Même si son amie se méfiait très probablement, elle n'avait posé aucune question. Désormais, il allait pouvoir finir sa préparation.

            Saisissant avec attention – et une certaine adoration – la petite boîte sculptée, il songea à toute l'importance de ce qu'elle renfermait. Secouant légèrement la tête _(N/A : merci Fany ^^)_, il se remit rapidement les idées en place, et se consacra tout à sa potion.

            Il retint son inspiration tandis qu'il transvasait ce qui ressemblait à de la poussière scintillante dans son chaudron. Cette poussière était en réalité un extrait de son ressenti, acquis après des semaines de travail sur ses sentiments intérieurs. Grâce à la magie, il était parvenu à extérioriser ses passions, son bonheur, et lui donner une matière. C'était sur le même principe qu'Harry voulait créer l'odeur de vie.

            Plus que quelques secondes et il y était. Jamais il n'avait été si concentré ni si minutieux dans une application. La poussière s'envolait, très légère, et se déposait sur la substance comme une plume sur un cours d'eau. Les intestins d'Harry s'amusaient à s'entremêler en nœuds très serrés et sa vision se troublait tant il fixait sa préparation. Mais rien ne se passait. Le vide intersidéral. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait passé tellement de temps, avait tellement espéré ! Il ne _pouvait _logiquement pas ne pas y avoir de résultat.

Tout à coup... il y eut un grand sifflement aigu. Si aigu qu'Harry eut l'impression de perdre sa précieuse ouïe. Il y avait également un petit bruit rauque et lourd, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber à terre. Harry toussa. Une odeur des plus étranges flottait dans l'air. Son coeur fit un bond. Etait-ce l'Odeur de Vie qu'il cherchait depuis tant de semaines à créer ? Il se frotta les yeux, releva la tête qu'il avait inclinée par précaution, et observa ce qui se présentait à lui.

Une forme au premier abord indéterminée voletait face à lui. Ses mouvements étaient souples, gracieux, comme une sorte de danse. Harry plissa les yeux et parvint à distinguer une vague silhouette à travers la vapeur qui sortait du chaudron. Puis, une voix très douce et veloutée s'éleva.

_Approche..._

Harry, intrigué, obéit lentement. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, tandis que la voix fredonnait à son oreille. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui, et il clôt ses paupières de plaisir. Il se sentait envahi d'un bien-être qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, même avec ses récentes expériences... mais de quelles expériences s'agissait-il, déjà ? C'était comme si un voile de soie le frôlait et le protégeait de toute nuisance extérieure. Comme s'il était retourné dans un cocon infiniment accueillant et confortable.

Et alors qu'il sentait une présence rassurante se mouvoir autour de lui avec élégance et beauté – malgré ses yeux fermés – quelque chose fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle il semblait s'être enfermé.

Une douleur... une douleur si intense et si cinglante que sa respiration en fut coupée. Chaque parcelle de sa peau hurlait à la mort, chaque organe se déchirait un à un, implosait probablement. Il ne sentait même plus les larmes couler à flot sur son visage crispé, n'entendait pas ses lunettes se briser à terre. Il vacilla, manqua de s'effondrer, mais il fut rattrapé à temps. Il ouvrit les yeux, hésitant et souffrant plus que jamais.

Une jeune femme l'observait d'un regard étrangement rêveur, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux penchant sur le roux voletant autour de son visage fin, sa main entourée d'un halo brun négligemment dirigée vers Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa trois choses : 

Sa souffrance n'était rien devant la beauté de cette femme. Cette femme était la source de sa souffrance. Et sa souffrance allait irréversiblement cesser grâce à cette femme : il mourait.

¤

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ^-^

Le prochain chapitre est dans ma tête, mais pas écrit pour l'instant. J'entre dans une période de travail intensif (comme s'il l'était pas déjà assez...) donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite, désolée...

Alors à la prochaine ! ^_^


End file.
